


Happy Birthday, Cowboy

by jounouchikatsuya19



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jounouchikatsuya19/pseuds/jounouchikatsuya19
Summary: might add more to this one? lemme know what you think!





	Happy Birthday, Cowboy

Living a life in hiding and as every day is neither a promise nor guarantee lends itself to conversations you forget to have. It wasn’t until the gang held a small celebration for young Jack’s birthday that you even thought to ask Arthur when his was. And when you did ask, you think he’d gone so long without celebrating it that he had nearly forgotten himself.  He told you it wasn’t anything to make a fuss about but, after seeing him coming back to camp completely wiped for the sixth day in a row, you took it upon yourself to plan something special.

 

With Dutch’s help (and approval before anything), you arranged a little getaway that required heading out to Strawberry for a few days. “My ears could use the break from his moanin’ and groanin’,” he had jested to you. The night before your departure, there was a celebration at camp. It was always so nice to see everyone in such high spirits—especially Arthur. Nearly every time your eyes looked for him, you’d find him smiling, cutting up, and even singing with everyone else.

 

After a very intense game of dominoes with Mary Beth, you made your way to man of honor. He was sitting at the campfire with all the other men of the camp. “Hey, birthday boy,” you said.

 

He was chuckling at some probably false story Uncle was telling the group, but he turned to you when he felt your hand touch his shoulder. “Hey, beautiful,” he returned.  You had waved your hand at Charles to get him to make some room for you on the log and when you walked past Arthur he had pulled you into his lap instead.

 

He had startled you, but you had giggled once your rump met his lap. You saw he had a beer in his other hand and made a mock offended expression at him, “you’d better not be overdoing it, Mister Morgan! We have a long ride ahead of us tomorrow.”

 

He rolled his eyes at you amusingly, “it’s _my_ damn birthday, Y/N!” He objected then took a swig, leaning away from you playfully when you tried to take the bottle from him.

 

“Yeah, and you wouldn’t even be celebrating it if it weren’t for me!” After you stopped reaching and folded your arms to pout, he offered the bottle to you.

 

When you freed his hand, both his arms wrapped around you in a great hug. He nuzzled into your neck and kissed it to. You squirmed in his embrace but he only held you in place as he tickled you. Eventually, he decided you’d had enough, and he pecked your cheek. “I know…I know. Thank you, sweetheart.”

 

There was a collective “aw”, from the camp, to which Arthur glared. “You’re getting soft in your old age,” Micah heckled.

 

“My woman ain’t made any complaints yet about getting soft,” He dismissed. Your cheeks were burning red at his implication but you couldn’t help but let your laugh fall in with the rest of the camp.

 

▪◊▪

 

The ride to Strawberry was long, but not boring. The change of scenery was a welcome one, along with the time alone with your cowboy. Although you two were in a relationship, you really did have to share him with everyone else to a degree. Such is being in a rag tag family full of outlaws you understood of course. Also, you had to admit, there was something highly satisfying in being able to have your arms wrapped around him nearly the whole ride. You think he enjoyed it too going off the few times he had placed a hand on top of yours. There were a few times you placed a hand under his shirt entirely, to which he threatened you with some sort form of punishment once you got to the hotel.

 

It was nearly eight o’clock when you arrived outside the hotel. Arthur, being the gentleman that he is, helped you off his horse then took both of your packs as you checked in. He shrugged them off his shoulder fairly quickly when made it to your room.

 

“Oh, isn’t this nice, Arthur?” you began. You were peeking out of the window, looking at the town lit up in the night. “We have our own room!”

 

He couldn’t fight the smile tugging at his lips as he watched you. “We sure do.”

 

You made your way to the bed and flopped on it, the bounciness made you giggle. You beckoned him over by patting the spot next to you and your eyes were glued on him as he made his way to you. It was a simple motion, there wasn’t any really intent behind it. But the calm expression on his face brought a smile to yours. Randomly, he’ll do something that makes him look exceptionally handsome and it could be something as simple as this. He sat down and chuckled, pulling you out of your thoughts. “What’s that look for?” He asked, leaning in close enough like he was going to kiss you but he didn’t.

 

“What look?” You had to drag your gaze from his mouth to his eyes. There was no doubt he was talking to you, the look of his face sent a shiver up your spine.

 

“Now, I ain’t a genius or anything but,” one of his hands gently went to your waist, “you look like you love me.”

 

You huffed through your nose, “is that your expert opinion, Mr. Morgan?”

 

“Yeah, it is.” He was so close to your lips now, his breathe wafted across your skin.

 

“Unfortunately, for me, I reckon you’re right,” you had teased.

 

You heard him let out an airy laugh before he finally kissed you. His other hand came up to your cheek and he stroked it with his rough thumb. He did nip at your bottom lip a few times, and though it was tempting to continue, you had the next two days planned out. He left out a defeated grunt when you pulled away. “I wanna get us something to drink. How’s that sound?”

 

He was confused but he didn’t argue. “Alright, do your thing.”

 

You gave him a quick kiss to his lips before you got up to leave. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right back.”

 

At the bar in the small lobby downstairs, you had ordered two bottles of alcohol. One, admittedly, you had picked solely because you liked the name, and the other was a whiskey recommend by the bartender. Excitedly, you made your way upstairs and opened the door to your room to find Arthur was completely knocked out on the queen sized bed. He had removed his shirt and had his sleeping pants on. You smiled as he softly snored. It was a long ride here so you didn’t bother him. Thankfully, there was a bucket of ice in your room already so you placed the bottles there then decided to make yourself comfortable. Tugging the ribbon holding your curls up and back into a loose ponytail, an amazing idea came to you. You stripped down to your underwear and dug in Arthur’s pack for a clean button-down. You shimmied into it and buttoned it up partially then, careful not to wake him, crawled into bed with him and carefully kissed his temple.

 

▪◊▪

 

A couple hours later, and Arthur finally stirred awake. Gathering his bearings, he blinked a few times only to let his eyes slip close again. “What time is it?”

 

“11:52,”you answered, and leant down to kiss him.

 

He kissed you back, “sorry, for falling asleep on you.” He finally stretched his bones and muscles, then wiped at his eyes. You had crawled on top of him as he woke himself up. He let out a soft gasp once his eyes fixed on you. You already had a shot of whiskey in your hand for him and he sat up almost immediately, his arms going around your waist. His lips flew to yours with a loud smack. Arthur’s tongue slid across his bottom lip as he pulled away, “got started without me, huh?”

 

Smiling, kissing him again, “I only had a sip. ‘Wanted to see what you like about whiskey so much.”

You brought the little shot glass up to his line of sight again and he took it and threw it back it one smooth movement. “What’dya think? Any good?” You asked, possibly a little too loud.

 

It was obvious to him you had helped yourself to more than just a sip. He thought the blush across your cheeks and curved smile on your face was adorable. “Yeah, it’s good,” he took the bottle from your hands and poured himself another shot, then set the whiskey on the nightstand. “I like how it taste on you a whole lot though.” Carefully, he had placed the rim of the glass against your neck and tipped it. His eyes were glued to the liquid slowing inching down your skin from your collarbone, and disappearing into your cleavage. You had let out a quiet gasp once Arthur’s lips latched onto the column of your neck. The combination of the coolness of the drink, and the warmth of his mouth on your skin made your head spin. Maybe that was the alcohol. You were pretty sure it was both.

 

Arthur’s tongue followed the path that dripped down your chest, giving the plane between your breasts a wet swipe of his flattened tongue. The moan you let out vibrated against his mouth. He had pulled away briefly to finish the shot, then took one of your excited nipples in his mouth.

The muscles in your neck went limp as your head lolled back and a low moan crawled out of your throat as his mouth lovingly assaulted your chest. A sound Arthur must have delighted in hearing because he took your other nipple much more passionately, his hands sliding up your back and pressing into your skin. He clung and pressed into you like his life depended on it. He’d let go of your pearl with a pop and buried his face into your cleavage again.

 

Bringing a hand to his hair, you tugged his head gently to look at him. His lips had a mild sheen and plumpness, his eyes were half lidded, and he met your gaze with the look you could only imagine a poor rabbit sees before a fox reveals itself. His thick tongue had glided across his bottom lip and you caught it in an open mouth kiss, your hands coming up to both his cheeks. You let your weight push Arthur onto his back and it was your turn to devour him with your mouth. However, you didn’t stay anywhere too long. You left a nice mark on his Arthur’s neck and kissed a trail to one of his nipples. He wasn’t one for having his played with like you were but you gave his a playful nip and coaxed a chuckle out of him that you felt rumble in his chest.

 

Your dainty fingers curled around the elastic of his sleep pants as your lips planted delicate kisses on his stomach. You felt his stomach jump once you gave his pants a tug down his hips. A strangled grunt came from him which caused you to grin against his skin. “What happened to that steel composure of yours, cowboy?”

 

He shuddered out another chuckle as he watched you free his erection, “that ain’t never applied t’you.”

 

It was just like him to make you blush just as you were about to take his cock in his mouth. But you didn’t let that distract you for long. Without breaking his gaze, you drug your tongue up his shaft. You knew there wasn’t any way you could take all of him in your mouth, but you still gave the base some attention with your lips and tongue. Up his shaft again and you wrapped your lips around the head and gave a little tug. You swirled your tongue around him, working a little bit lower, then took him into your mouth again. Hollowing your mouth, you started bobbing your head slowly, your hand stroking the rest of his length that wasn’t in your mouth. Arthur may not have been able to tell the difference but you were generally trying to lube him up so you could go to town on him.

 

Deeming him wet enough, you took him in a little deeper into your mouth. His taste, was truly intoxicating to you, and the heavy pants and sighs you coaxed out of him was music to your ears. Though rewarding, it wasn’t enough. You wanted to make him feel as good as he did you. Feeling over ambitious, you went for it, and moved your head all the way down his cock. He hit the back of your throat but you held it together, not without your eyes watering however. You’d gotten the reaction you were seeking, Arthur had fisted a bundle of your hair in his fist and rasped out a curse. You had continued your onslaught until Arthur gently tugged your hair and you released him. “Is something wrong?” You asked quietly.

 

He answered you by flipping you on your side and pulling you against his chest in an instant. Tucking an arm under your knee, he hiked up your leg, and you could feel his cock sliding across your folds. The kisses and suckling occurring on your neck were interrupted by a smile against your skin. “Putting that dirty mouth of yours to use got you awful excited, huh?” He growled into your ear and you trembled in his embrace.

 

You nodded, biting your lip, then sighed as he pushed himself in so very achingly slow. You whined the whole time, then let out a moan once he was fully buried in you.

 

“Y’know, you’re squeezing me pretty tight?” He had asked you. He sounded pleased with that, and you were more convinced he was once he started moving his hips.

 

He felt so good sliding in and out of you. And having him mumbling how good and wet you were into your ear wasn’t helping. Or it was depending on how you looked at it. However, he was going too easy on you. Again, you wanted more. Turning your head, you had reached a hand back and placed your hand on the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. Sucking on his bottom lip, you coaxed his tongue into your mouth, and he finally picked up his pace.

 

You weren’t paying attention to his other hand but it had snuck its way to your clit, and you jerked when his fingers gave your bundle of nerves a swirl. The gasp of his name you let out was all the encouragement he needed to start fucking you. He hitched your leg a little bit higher and now he was hitting that blessed spot that had you shouting his name along with a string of curses.

 

“Yeah?” It was a question but also praise.

 

“Uh-huh,” you whimpered. Your head was absolutely spinning and you were starting to see stars. “Oh, please don’t stop, Arthur.” Thank God he didn’t. If anything, he started snapping his hips into you, and you greedily met every thrust, drawing some moans out of him. He had to have been close, judging by the vice grip on your thigh and the tighter circles he was rubbing on your clit. To seal the deal you’d made a simple request. “Cum inside me,” and his hips stuttered and jerked.

 

A thrust, then another, and you felt a warmth pooling in your belly and Arthur’s heavy pants and moans in your ear. He gave you what you asked for. You could feeling it coating your thighs and that snapped the coil that had been building up within you. You moaned out his name, and he thrust into you until he felt you had finished riding your wave.

 

 After you both caught your breathes, you spoke first. “I was trying to spoil you, y’know…”

 

“I let you have your fun,” he teased.

 

You huffed, “well, I suppose I have a few more days to come up with something else.”

 

“Any time I can get you to sing my name is enough for me,” he kissed your ear lobe.

 

“As if that’s difficult for you!” He rolled your eyes.

 

He let you roll over to face him but pulled you against him again. He could tell you were a little upset and gave you a kiss on your forehead this time. “I suppose you have a few more days to come up with something else, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> might add more to this one? lemme know what you think!


End file.
